Thin client devices are often deployed in a network environment to access applications hosted by remote servers. For example, thin clients may be deployed in a hot-desk arrangement, where thin clients are set up for access by end users. An end user can log-in via one of the thin clients to access the applications hosted by a remote server to which the client devices are connected. In addition to hosting the applications, the remote servers also may host communications application software to enable the thin client devices to participate in various communication services, such as telephony, teleconferences, etc.